


I'm your hostage

by CamCam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamCam/pseuds/CamCam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, Stiles avait vraiment l'impression que l'univers se moquait de lui. C'est comme ça qu'un samedi après-midi, il se retrouva assis au milieu de la banque avec le reste des clients présents, menacés par sept hommes armés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Alooooooors... Hum, je ne sais pas quoi dire parce que je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce que j'ai écris. Et j'ai beaucoup hésité à publier mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. La situation est sûrement improbable, ce n'est pas le shérif de la ville qui s'occupe de l'affaire quand il y'a des otages mais un truc spécial dont j'ai perdu le nom. Et je ne pense pas que l'ouïe des loup-garou soit à ce point développée. Mais bon... Dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez !

Parfois, Stiles avait vraiment l'impression que l'univers se moquait de lui. Comme se rendre compte que Lydia était beaucoup mieux comme amie après avoir passé la moitié de sa vie à lui courir après. Réaliser qu'il était plus ou moins gay en admettant qu'il pouvait potentiellement avoir des sentiments pour le magnifique ténébreux qui leur servait d'Alpha. Ou se rendre littéralement malade à l'idée d'expliquer à son père toute la vérité alors qu'il avait déjà plus ou moins deviné. Ou encore que de survivre à un Alpha psychopathe, un kanima, des chasseurs, une meute venue les défier entre autre, ne voulait pas dire qu'il était à l'abri de simples humains.

C'est comme ça qu'un samedi après-midi, il se retrouva assis au milieu de la banque avec le reste des clients présents, menacés par sept hommes armés.

« Sérieusement, c'est quoi ma vie ? » marmonna-t-il. Son père allait le tuer. Ou Derek. Ou les deux ensemble. Ils regardaient bien le base-ball ensemble, ils pouvaient bien faire ça. Il imaginait totalement la scène.

\- Pourquoi il n'y a pas plus d'argent ? Grogna l'un des hommes. Ils le mangent ou quoi ?  
\- C'est Beacon Hills, répliqua Stiles. Vous vous attendiez à quoi, la caverne d'Ali Baba ?  
\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire avant que je ne te ferme le clapet moi-même.

Il voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais dans sa tête, il entendit son père dire « tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis un jour à trop ouvrir ta bouche. » Ou peut-être était-ce Derek. Ou Scott. Ou Erica. Ou Mr Harris. Ou un peu près tout le monde qui avait pu l'écouter.

Il ravala donc sa réplique et essaya de calculer le temps qu'il faudrait à la police pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et arriver.

En fait, il leur fallut peu de temps pour être au courant, grâce à la merveilleuse invention d'un petit bouton derrière le comptoir, directement relié au commissariat. Rapidement, les rues voisines furent évacuées et les véhicules policiers en prirent la possession.

L'avantage d'être le shérif était que tout le monde connaissait sa famille. Et leur voiture par extension. C'est-à-dire la jeep de Stiles. Ainsi quelques minutes après être arrivé sur les lieux, le shérif fut rapidement mis au courant que la jeep de Stiles était sur le parking de la banque. Ce qui voulait sûrement dire que Stiles était à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Parfait.

\- Monsieur, ils ont brisés les caméras. Pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

Sortant son téléphone, il eu un soupçon de sourire. Il y avait un moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

••••••••••••••••

Derek avait été mal à l'aise toute la journée, comme si quelque chose allait se passer, sans savoir pourquoi exactement. Ainsi ne fut-il qu'à moitié étonné lorsque le shérif l'appela.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, lui dit-il sans préambule.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Braquage de la banque. Et prise d'otages. Il n'y a plus de caméras et j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe dedans. Tes oreilles peuvent m'être utiles.  
\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas vraiment crédible que je puisse entendre aussi loin. Vos hommes vont se poser des questions, ce que je voudrais éviter.  
\- Je sais, mais... le shérif hésita, et sa voix n'était plus en mode « travail ».  
\- Mais quoi ? Demanda Derek, refusant de croire ce qu'il pensait.  
\- Stiles est dedans.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé à sa voiture.

\- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponses, et fit chauffer le moteur de la Camaro. Et s'il dépassa la limite de vitesse, ce n'était pas le shérif qui allait lui en vouloir. Pas quand Stiles était en danger. Comment arrivait-il à toujours se fourrer là où il ne fallait pas ? C'est comme s'il allait volontairement chercher les ennuis. Il allait finir par l'attacher chez lui pour être sur qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Refoulant la petite voix lui disant qu'il ne l'attacherait pas _que_ pour le protéger, il alla gara sa voiture et rejoindre le shérif.

\- Les hommes sont déployés tout autours du bâtiment. On va s'approcher le plus possible pour que tu puisses écouter.

Sans un mot, il suivit le shérif et se concentra sur les voix à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

••••••••••••••••

\- La police entoure la banque, chef ! Annonça un des hommes, légèrement paniqué. Ledit chef (Stiles décida de l'appeler Jo) jura.  
\- On n'a qu'à leur dire qu'on ne touche pas les otages s'ils nous laissent partir, proposa bandit numéro 3.  
\- Oh, merveilleuse idée ! Comment, avec des signaux de fumée ? Répondit brutalement Jo.  
\- Ça a beau être Beacon Hills, intervint Stiles, nous sommes civilisés vous savez. Croyez-le ou non, mais nous avons des téléphones portables !  
\- Et tu vas peut-être me dire que tu as le numéro personnel du Shérif ?  
\- En tant que son fils, j'ai cet honneur.  
\- Parfait, tu vas peut-être être utile finalement. Lève-toi et met le haut-parleur.

Après deux sonneries, son père décrocha.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Hey papa, quoi de neuf ?  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Et bien, ce serait mieux si je n'avais pas un pistolet pointé sur ma tête mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir.  
\- Tais toi donc, grogna Jo. Je crois que nous avons un petit problème shérif, mais heureusement, il y'a un moyen très simple de le régler.  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- J'ai avec moi quelques un des vos braves citoyens, sans oublier la bouche sur pattes qui vous sert de fils...  
\- Hé ! Protesta ladite bouche.  
\- Et vous avez la route pour sortir de cette ville...  
\- Techniquement, ils n'ont pas la route, ils sont juste dessus. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils la gardait dans une boîte et...  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu la fermes !?  
\- Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'y a qu'une fois mort que je ne dirai rien.  
\- Stiles ! N'aggrave pas ton cas, le coupa son père.  
\- Je suis sûr que je peux trouver un moyen plus agréable. Tu dois sûrement savoir te servir de cette bouche, peut-être que je devrai voir ce que tu sais faire avec à part nous casser les oreilles...

Même à travers le téléphone, Stiles entendit le grognement menaçant qui suivit le sous-entendu.

\- Non, merci, mais je vais devoir refuser la proposition. C'est sympa de t'entendre Derek.  
\- Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma gentillesse envers toi.  
\- Il n'apprécie pas grand chose. Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment lui en vouloir.  
\- Oh, voyons, je suis sûr qu'il t'apprécie. Tu es plutôt mignon comme garçon.  
\- Oui c'est une caractéristique familiale, le coupa le shérif, couvrant un autre grognement de Derek. Si on en revenait à notre problème ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Vous nous laissez partir, nous ne faisons rien aux otages.  
\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vraiment faire ça.  
\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Je vous laisse 30 minutes. Si je n'ai rien, je commence à les descendre.

Il coupa la conversation et mit le téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Yeah, je voudrai bien le récupérer...  
\- Tais toi et retourne t'asseoir.  
\- Mais il était presque neuf, marmonna Stiles.

Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la salle, et repéra un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans tout seul dans un coin. Il alla s'asseoir vers lui.

\- Hey bonhomme, comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Lucas, répondit le petit d'une petite voix.  
\- Moi c'est Stiles. Tu n'es pas avec tes parents ?  
\- Si, j'étais avec ma maman, mais elle a oublié quelque chose dans la voiture, alors elle m'a dit d'attendre ici pendant qu'elle allait y chercher et après les méchants sont entrés et elle n'est pas revenue...  
\- C'est plutôt bien, elle est avec la police, donc ils ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal.  
\- C'est vrai... sembla réfléchir Lucas. Mais du coup je suis tout seul et j'ai peur...  
\- Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu es avec moi. Ils ne vont rien te faire.

Cela sembla le rassurer et il se colla à Stiles.

\- C'est vrai que ton papa c'est le chef de la police ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et il a un vrai pistolet ?  
\- Bien sûr, comme tous les policiers.  
\- Et il le ramène à la maison ?  
\- Oui, mais il le cache pour que je ne le prenne plus.  
\- Tu as déjà essayé ? Le regarda Lucas avec de grands yeux.  
\- Quand j'étais petit. Je devais avoir ton âge. Je voulais impressionner mon nouveau copain, alors j'ai pris le pistolet pour lui monter et on est allé se cacher dehors. Mais on nous a retrouvé, et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu mon père aussi fâché. Il a appelé la maman de Scott et on s'est fait punir pendant très longtemps.  
\- Et vous êtes restés copains ?  
\- On ne s'est pas quitté, répondit Stiles en souriant.  
\- C'est pas lui qui est dehors avec ton papa alors.  
\- Non, lui c'est Derek. Je le connais depuis moins longtemps.  
-Vous êtes aussi copains ?  
\- Je... suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça.  
\- A lui aussi t'as essayé de lui montrer le pistolet de ton papa ?

Stiles retint un soupir, même s'il était amusé. Il ne pouvais pas en vouloir au petit de poser autant de questions, il était pareil. Et ça semblait le détendre un peu.

\- Non, en fait, Scott a eu... une sorte de problème. Et Derek a le même, alors il a aidé Scott. Et comme j'essayais de l'aider aussi, on a travaillé ensemble.  
\- Mais tu aides aussi Derek s'il a le même problème que Scott ?  
\- Non, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça.  
\- Pour quoi alors ?  
\- Faire le taxi. A manger pour la... bande. Faire des recherches. Réparer les dégâts qu'ils font. Sauver ses fesses. Et il aime bien me crier dessus.  
\- Il devrait être plus gentil s'il veut que tu continues de l'aider.  
\- Mais Derek n'est pas gentil. Enfin si, il l'est, mais il ne veut pas qu'on le sache alors il fait semblant d'être méchant, ou de ne pas faire attention à nous. Mais comme je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, je le laisse faire.  
\- Pourquoi il fait semblant d'être méchant ? Si les gens croient qu'il est méchant, ils ne vont pas vouloir être son ami.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Devant le regard confus de Lucas, il essaya d'expliquer.  
\- Il a eu une vie pas très drôle. Il n'a plus de famille parce qu'il a été... ami avec quelqu'un qui en a profité. Et il croit que c'est de sa faute, alors il ne veut pas recommencer.  
\- Elle est morte sa famille . Tout le monde ?  
\- Tout le monde. (il ne trouva pas utile de parler de Laura ou de crazy Peter. Le résultat restait le même. Ils étaient tous morts. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'histoire à raconter aux enfants de toutes manières.)  
\- Mais quand c'est pas toi qui tues quelqu'un, c'est pas ta faute s'il est mort. Alors pourquoi il croit que c'est sa faute ?  
\- Parce qu'il est bête.

Lucas pouffa à la réflexion de Stiles.

\- Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas de sa faute, ajouta-t-il. Mais ça ne change rien pour lui.  
\- C'est un peu triste quand même. Heureusement qu'il est plus tout seul s'il est copain avec toi et Scott.  
\- On n'est pas vraiment copains, c'est plus compliqué, tenta d'expliquer Stiles.  
\- S'il est avec ton papa, c'est qu'il s'inquiète, donc qu'il t'aime bien, donc il est ton copain, résonna logiquement Lucas.  
\- Si c'est mon papa qui lui a dit de venir, il n'a pas trop eu le choix, rigola Stiles.

Lucas allait ajouter quelque chose, mais une voie aboya :

\- Stilinski ! Ramène toi ici !

Stiles alla donc pour se lever, mais Lucas s'accrocha à lui, terrorisé.

\- Hé bonhomme, ça va aller, je reviens dans deux minutes.  
\- Viens par là mon petit, intervient une dame âgée non loin d'eux. On va rester les deux en attendant que Stiles reviennent, d'accord ?

La remerciant d'un sourire, Stiles lui laissa Lucas, puis se dépêcha quand son nom fut crié une deuxième fois.

••••••••••••••••

\- Il se passe quelque chose, dit Derek. Leur chef appelle Stiles. Il a laissé le garçon vers une grand-mère. On l'appelle encore, lui dit de venir plus vite s'il ne veut pas qu'il s'énerve. Stiles...

Il s'interrompit et fit deux pas en avant.

\- Quoi, Stiles ? Le retint le shérif. Derek, tu ne peux pas y aller sans...  
\- Il l'a frappé, gronda l'Alpha. Je ne vais sûrement pas le laisser...  
\- Il n'est pas question de le laisser faire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, Derek, c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas débarquer là au milieu sans les faire paniquer et tuer n'importe qui.  
\- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Stiles, je ne peux pas...  
\- Pas plus que moi, le coupa le shérif. Je sais qu'il compte autant pour toi que pour moi, mais tu dois attendre.

Derek ne répondit rien, mais reprit sa place initiale.

\- Il est blessé ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de sang.  
\- Qu'est-ce que lui voulait le chef ?  
\- Qu'il lui montre un plan de la ville et lui indique la route la plus rapide pour en sortir. Il lui a donné celle qui passe devant l'hôtel _Camelot._

Le shérif hocha la tête et informa rapidement le reste des hommes sur ce qu'il se passait.

\- Il ne reste que dix minutes, fit remarquer Derek. Que comptez-vous faire ?  
\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils savent ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Ils vont commettre une erreur et nous pourrons les cueillir.

••••••••••••••••

Stiles regagna sa place, inquiet. Il restait moins de dix minutes avant que l'échéance donné par Jo ne se termine. Il savait que son père n'allait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait, et il craignait la réaction des hommes. Il sentait encore sa joue le lancer. S'il s'énervait ainsi pour une simple remarque, il n'osait pas imaginer pour le reste.

Il tenta de se recomposer une face détendue devant les yeux inquiets de Lucas.

\- Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, commença-t-il en s'adressant à la vieille dame, mais vu que je dis souvent ce qu'il ne faut pas c'est normal pour moi de le dire. Bref, je suis sûr que je vous connais, mais je ne me souviens plus de vous.  
\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je t'aurai reconnu non plus. Tu n'étais pas bien grand la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Je m'appelle Hannah Winchester.  
\- Winchester... Ça me dit quelque chose... A part Supernatural. Un rapport avec mon père...  
\- Mon mari était son prédécesseur à l'époque.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi « prédécesseur » ? demanda Lucas  
\- Ça veut dire que mon mari était le shérif avant le papa de Stiles.  
\- Il était trop vieux ?  
\- Exactement, répondit amusée Hannah.  
\- Il a toujours son pistolet avec lui ? Demanda curieusement Lucas.  
\- Il est partit au paradis avec, répondit-elle doucement.  
\- Ça veut dire que t'es toute seule maintenant ?  
\- Oui, mais mes enfants et petits-enfants viennent me voir tous les dimanches, et m'appellent souvent. D'ailleurs il y en a qui me fait beaucoup penser à toi, Stiles. On ne peut pas l'arrêter de parler.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais je m'en souviens maintenant. C'est vous qui faisiez ces excellentes tartes ! Vous aviez essayé d'apprendre la recette à... à ma mère. C'était une des seules qu'elle n'arrivait pas à refaire.  
\- Ma maman aussi elle fait des tartes, et même que des fois je l'aide, déclara fièrement Lucas. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer d'apprendre à ta maman ?  
\- C'est gentil, dit Stiles avec un sourire triste. Mais... Je n'ai plus de maman.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda effaré Lucas. Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle était malade, et on ne pouvait pas la guérir.  
\- Tu étais petit ?  
\- J'avais 9 ans.

Lucas réfléchi quelques instants, assimilant cette nouvelle. Puis il répondit :

\- Alors tu étais comme Derek.  
\- Non, Derek était tout seul, moi j'avais encore mon papa.  
\- Oui, mais maintenant il a toi, donc il est plus tout seul. Et une famille à deux c'est un peu triste, alors vous devriez faire une famille tous ensemble, comme ça vous serrez jamais tout seul.  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répondit Hannah. Parfois les gens préfèrent rester tout seul, parce qu'ils ont peur d'aimer d'autres gens.  
\- Mais tout le monde aime Stiles !  
\- Et bien Derek n'aime pas Stiles. Il ne m'aime pas.

Il se maudit d'avoir répondu aussi amèrement, ce qu'Hannah avait remarqué. Il espérait juste que Derek était trop concentré sur Jo pour y avoir relevé.

\- Tu lui demandera, proposa Lucas.  
\- Oula, non, il va m'arracher la gorge.  
\- Je lui demanderais. Tu m'as dis qu'il était gentil quand même alors il pourra pas me faire peur. Et maman dit que quand un garçon et une fille veulent pas dire qu'ils aiment bien l'autre, c'est qu'ils sont amoureux. Et elle m'a dit aussi que deux garçons ou deux filles peuvent aussi être amoureux. Alors comme ça vous pourrez faire une nouvelle famille les deux.

Hannah ne put se retenir de rire devant la tête de Stiles.

\- J'espère que tu n'avais pas d'autres projets, lui dit-elle malicieusement.

Stiles marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et se tendit brusquement en voyant Jo venir vers eux. Il sentit Lucas se coller à lui, et il passa un bras protecteur autours de lui, autant pour rassurer le petit que lui-même.

\- Le temps est écoulé. J'espère pour vous que ton père à fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il sortit le téléphone de Stiles de sa poche, et appela.

\- Oui ?  
\- Je vous avais donné 30 minutes, et elles sont parties. Vous avez ce que je vous avais demandé ?  
\- Laisser sortir les otages, et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, s'énerva Jo.

Ses hommes le regardèrent et échangèrent des regards nerveux. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé se faire prendre, et n'avaient donc pas prévu un plan de secours. Ils étaient pris au piège, et Stiles se rappela ce que son père disait : « Ne jamais sous-estimer un homme pris au piège, parce qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour s'échapper. » Aussi, il sut ce qui allait se passer avant même que n°3 ne tende son bras vers un homme par terre. Stiles cacha la tête de Lucas contre lui et lui boucha les oreilles, mais il ne put détourner son propre regard alors que la balle alla se loger dans la tête de sa victime. Le sang gicla et il s'entendit crier « NON ! » tout en sachant que c'était inutile.

••••••••••••••••

Le coup de feu résonna à travers le téléphone, juste avant que la communication ne se coupe. Les deux hommes paniquèrent quelques secondes avant que Derek ne lâche « Ce n'est pas Stiles ! Ce n'est pas Stiles, il n'a rien. »

Le shérif ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir de soulagement, avant de se reprendre.

\- Il faut appeler une ambulance ?  
\- Oui. Mais pas pour lui.

Derek se concentra sur la conversation qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'avais pas l'intention de porter ses paroles à exécution.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Quand il a dit qu'il les tuerait s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il demandait. Il est en train de crier contre celui qui a tiré.  
\- Il a paniqué, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache lui même ce qu'il allait faire. Ça complique les choses... S'ils paniquent, ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, avec le nom de Stiles en identifiant. Son père décrocha sans dire un mot.

\- Je vous avais prévenu. Vous allez nous laisser partir maintenant ?  
\- Vous venez d'abattre un homme, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Vous devriez vous rendre avant d'aggraver votre cas.  
\- Et vous, vous feriez mieux de faire ce que je dis avant que le cas d'autres personnes ne s'aggrave.

D'autres voies parlaient de l'autre côté du fil, mais le shérif ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Derek.

\- Trois de ses hommes ne veulent plus l'écouter. Ils disent que si un mort ne vous fait pas changer d'avis, 10 ne le feront pas plus. A moins que...  
\- Oh s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que...  
\- Si dans 15 minutes ils ne peuvent pas sortir, ils tuent Stiles.

Il entendit le cœur du shérif s'accélérer, mû par la panique, et le sien suivre le même rythme. Il vit plus qu'il ne sentit ses griffes sortirent, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se transformer et aller déchiqueter tous ceux qui menaçaient la vie de l'adolescent, avant de partir le mettre en sécurité. La communication fut reprise ce qui le força à se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Bien, donc voilà votre dernière chance. Si dans 15 minutes nous n'avons pas un libre accès, vous n'aurez plus de fils. Et pour vous prouvez que nous n'hésiterons pas, voilà un avant goût.

••••••••••••••••

Stiles regarda Jo mettre le haut-parleur, et repoussa Lucas vers Hannah quand il vit n°3 et 5 se diriger vers eux. N°5 le mit debout et lui coinça les bras derrière le dos pour l'immobiliser. Stiles se jura de ne pas crier, mais il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur quand un premier poing s'abattit sur son estomac, suivi d'un autre, et encore un autre. Seul l'homme qui le maintenait l'empêchait de tomber, et il se concentra sur la voie de son père qu'il distinguait de l'autre côté du fil. Ce qui le fit un peu moins penser à lui-même lorsqu'il l'entendit crier « Bordel Derek ! Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer dessus pour t'arrêter ! Il y a trop de monde ! ». Stiles ne put s'empêcher de réagir à ça.

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de faire quelque chose Derek, où je jure que...  
\- Ton petit-ami n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que l'on te touche, l'interrompit n°3. Peut-être que si je te touche d'une manière beaucoup plus gentille...  
\- Yeah, je préfère que tu me frappes si ça ne te dérange pas.  
\- A ton service.

Cette fois, le poing s'abattit sur sa bouche. Il sentit sa lèvre éclater, et recracha du sang.

\- Ça suffit, intervint Jo (et Stiles lui fut très reconnaissant d'être intervenu). Plus que 12 minutes Shérif, rajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

N°5 lâcha Stiles qui chancela, avant de se rasseoir. Lucas se colla à lui immédiatement, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vais bien, le rassura l'aîné. Ce n'est rien.  
\- Tu saignes, répondit le petit d'une voie tremblante.

Hannah sortie un mouchoir de sa poche et appuya doucement sur la lèvre fendue, avec une mine concernée.

\- Je ne sais pas qui de ton père ou de ce Derek à l'air le plus furieux, fit-elle remarqué.  
\- Probablement Derek. Il n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne me frappe, il est plutôt possessif je suppose, plaisanta Stiles, avant de grimacer.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Quand on trouve quelqu'un comme toi, on a toujours peur que quelqu'un de mieux que nous ne viennent nous le prendre.  
\- Il n'y a pas mieux que Derek. Enfin si, se corrigea-t-il, il y a des tas de gens mieux que lui. Des gens qui font des phrases complètes pour communiquer au lieu de grogner et de lancer des regards noirs et de croire qu'on sait ce qu'il pense sans qu'il ai à le dire qui te remercie quand tu leur rend un service ou leur sauve la vie. Service qu'ils te demandent si tu peux le faire et pas « si tu ne le fais pas dans les 5 secondes qui suivent je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents ». Des gens qui te font confiance. Qui ne se servent pas de leurs erreurs passées pour éviter d'avancer et de risquer à nouveau de ressentir quelque chose. Des gens qui, quand tu les aide, ou que tu veux juste passer du temps avec, ne pensent pas directement que c'est parce que tu veux quelque chose d'eux, mais que c'est _simplement_ parce que tu en as envie et que tu les aime bien. Il y a des tas de gens qui sont comme ça, et qui sont très bien.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais ils ne sont pas Derek, soupira Stiles. Je sais qu'il tient à nous, sinon nous serions mort plus d'une fois. Il n'y a que lui qui m'écoute parler, et pas qui me laisser juste parler, mais qui m'écoute _vraiment_ , même s'il veut me faire croire que non. Ou qui justement ne me force pas à parler certains jours, comme la fête de mère, parce qu'il comprend. Qui m'envoie un message pour me dire « ne refais jamais ça ou c'est MOI qui vais te tuer » pour me dire qu'il est soulagé que je n'ai rien. Qui fais semblant d'être ennuyé par mes blagues – qui, en passant, sont hilarantes – alors que tout le monde l'a vu sourire. Qui fais en sorte de me rassurer et de me faire comprendre que je fais partie de la... bande quand je me sens inutile et que je cherche à m'éloigner, même si c'est à sa propre manière. Qui me laissera vraiment partir si je le veux un jour. Qui garde un flacon de mes médicaments pour que je puisse les prendre si jamais j'oublie. Qui me surveille toute la nuit si je me suis blessé, pour être sur que j'aille bien. Qui veillera sur papa s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Qui me laissera le faire regarder un film qu'il n'aime pas pour ne pas que je sois seul, alors que je fais exprès d'être seul pour être avec lui et que lui ne soit pas seul.

Stiles arrêta sa tirade, presque honteux, et se sentant complètement pathétique.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est si évident que ça ? Rigola-t-il faiblement.  
\- J'espère vraiment pour lui qu'il réalise que c'est justement parce qu'il ne fait rien qu'il risque de te perdre.  
\- Il ne me perdra pas, murmura Stiles.

••••••••••••••••

On pouvait croire que Derek était plongé dans ses pensées, mais John savait qu'il était plongé dans une conversation. Pas besoin de se demander qui la menait. Il avait vu assez souvent cette expression dans les yeux du loup quand il écoutait Stiles. Un mélange d'exaspération et de tendresse. Ou plus. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que son fils pouvait bien dire, parce que l'expression de Derek passait de amusé, à blessé, à étonné, à satisfait. Et s'il ne retransmettait pas la conversation, c'est qu'elle devait être basée sur lui. Il eut un sourire amusé à l'idée que Stiles ait pu oublier qu'il pouvait l'entendre et déballe tout sur lui, comme il le faisait avec son père sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était que des phrase, par-ci par là, mais qui revenaient tellement souvent et sur un tel ton qu'il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire.

Il s'était dit que ça allait passer, qu'il se cherchait encore et que Derek étant, et bien, agréable à regarder, c'était normal. Mais il avait vite compris que Stiles ne s'était pas arrêté à son physique que le fait que Derek soit brisé ne faisait que le pousser d'avantage à vouloir le réparer qu'il ne lâcherait pas avant d'y être arrivé. Et qu'à ce moment là, c'est Derek qui ne le laisserait pas repartir.

Pour être honnête, il ne savais pas comment prendre cette information. Après tout, Derek était un loup-garou, plus âgé que Stiles, avec un passé plus que compliqué, et un casier judiciaire (même s'il n'avait rien fait). Et rien que pour ça, il pouvait difficilement sauter de joie à l'idée de son fils avec. Et si un jour il ne pouvais pas se contrôler ? S'il voulait que les choses aillent plus vite que Stiles ne le voulait ? S'il l'empêchait de partir s'il le voulait un jour ? Ou qu'au contraire il ne prenne pas cette histoire au sérieux dès le départ ?

Ces questions, et bien d'autres, avaient tournées dans sa tête de nombreuses fois. Et puis il les avaient observés. Il avait vu la confiance aveugle de Stiles, et celle plus mesurée, mais non moins importante, de Derek, celle qu'il n'accordait qu'à un nombre plus que limité de personnes. Il avait vu qu'à la moindre alerte, il était près de Stiles, près à le protéger. Il avait vu que, de toutes manières, il était toujours près de Stiles, comme s'il gravitait autours de lui. Même si à certains points il ne savait plus trop qui des deux gravitait autour de l'autre. Il avait vu que Derek n'étais pas si vieux quand il était détendu, ce qui arrivait en présence de son fils. Plus prompt à sourire aussi. Il avait que la plupart du temps, il savait gérer avec lui : il savait le calmer quand il était trop excité, savait l'écouter, mais savait aussi quand il ne fallait pas pousser et le laisser. Il comprenait que Stiles était lui aussi brisé, d'une certaine façon, et qu'il essayait aussi de le réparer.

Il les avaient vus se connaître et s'accepter tels qu'ils étaient, et arriver au point où ils feraient tout pour l'autre. Où ils étaient tout pour l'autre. Et cela, sans même s'en rendre compte eux-même.

Pour être encore plus honnête, il savait comment il prenait la nouvelle. Mais il n'était certainement pas être celui qui allait pousser son fils dans le lit de l'autre. Ils étaient tellement flagrants qu'il y allait bien avoir d'autres gens pour leur ouvrir les yeux. S'il arrivait à faire sortir son fils de là. Peut-être qu'une situation d'otages n'était pas le meilleur moment pour penser à son fils et sa vie amoureuse.

Ses hommes libérèrent donc le passage, même s'il n'aimait pas cette idée. Ils pouvaient toujours les prendre en course-poursuite, mais s'ils prenaient un otage avec eux... Il avait déjà perdu un civil, il n'en perdrait pas un deuxième. Si la seule solution était de les laisser partir, il le ferait.

Mais les choses semblèrent tourner à la façon dont Derek se tendit brusquement, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage.

••••••••••••••••

A l'intérieur, c'était la panique, spécialement au niveau des bandits. Si abattre un homme et tabasser un adolescent n'embêtait pas plus que ça n°3 et 5, les quatre autres étaient nettement plus paniqués face à la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu ! N°2 engueula Jo. On était censé juste faire peur aux gens, prendre l'argent et se barrer ! Pas se faire arrêter par les flics pour braquage et meurtre ! Tu sais ce qu'on va prendre maitenant !?  
\- Sans compter qu'on a tabassé le gamin du Shérif !  
\- Fermez-là ! Ils ne nous ont encore pas arrêté, et ils savent qu'on tuera le gamin s'ils ne font pas ce qu'on dit.  
\- On ? Tu le tuera tout seul, je compte pas passer le reste de ma vie en tôle ! J'vais me rendre, ils seront peut-être plus sympa, dis n°2 en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
\- Tu fais un pas de plus, menaça n°7, et c'est toi qui es mort.  
\- Arrête ça, intervint Jo. On ne peut pas...  
\- La ferme ! Le coupa n°5.  
\- La ferme ? Tu te rappelles à qui tu t'adresses ?  
\- Ouais, au type qui nous a foutu dans cette merde ! J'vois pas pourquoi on continuerai à t'écouter !

Le ton continuait de monter entre les deux groupes. Ils allaient bientôt perdre leur contrôle (ou le peu qu'il leur restait), et Stiles voulait éviter de se retrouver au milieu quand ça arriverait. Il n'arrivait plus à cacher son angoisse, et Lucas pleurait silencieusement contre lui.

\- S'il te plaît Derek, surveille mon père si quelque chose arrive, soupira-t-il. Il l'entendit presque grogner « tais toi donc » ce qui lui arracha un sourire.  
\- Tu crois qu'on arrive dans un autre monde quand on meurt ? Demanda Lucas d'une voie étranglée.  
\- Quand ma maman est morte, c'est ce que je me suis dis. Comme ça un jour, je pourrai la retrouver.  
\- Si on meurt, tu crois qu'elle voudra bien que je reste avec toi en attendant ma maman ?  
\- Je suis sûre qu'elle serait d'accord, sourit Stiles, mais on ne va pas mourir aujourd'hui. Ou sinon elle va sûrement me punir pendant trèèèèèèèèèès longtemps. Et me priver de desserts.

Lucas laissa échapper un drôle de son, entre le rire et le sanglot.

\- Peut-être qu'elle connaît la famille de Derek ? Et le mari d'Hannah ?  
\- Oh je suis sûre qu'ils nous regardent et désespèrent de votre obstination à ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe, intervint Hannah.  
\- Il ne se passe rien, grommela Stiles.  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis.  
\- Mon Dieu, il va _vraiment_ me tuer. Peut-être que je devrais mourir ici. Ce sera moins douloureux.  
\- Tu dis ça comme s'il pouvait t'entendre.  
\- C'est plus ou moins le cas. C'est compliqué, ajouta-t-il gêné.  
\- Donc tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que tu penses réellement, mais pourtant tu en parles alors qu'il peut t'entendre ?  
\- Quoi ? Oh merde, non, je veux dire, enfin, c'est Derek et moi. Il va penser que c'est une blague. Et c'en est une ! Enfin, ce que j'ai dis ne l'était bien bien sûr, mais ça ne veut pas dire ce que ça veut dire, parce que, hé ! Ce n'est pas le cas ! Je ne suis pas passé à autre chose que Lydia, qui est totalement parfaite et totalement inaccessible, pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un encore plus inaccessible, surtout pour moi. Ce sera complètement stupide. De toutes manières, il va totalement me tuer parce que, encore une fois, j'ai des ennuis. Donc je ne suis pas du tout inquiet.  
\- Je pense qu'on peut tous voir ça, se moqua Hannah.  
\- Je comprend plus rien, dit Lucas. Si Derek est amoureux de toi, pourquoi il voudrait te tuer ?  
\- Parce qu'il n'est absolument pas amoureux de moi.  
\- Mais...

La réflexion de Lucas fut interrompue quand les coups de feu commencèrent à résonner.

\- Met ta tête entre tes genoux ! Commanda Stiles à Lucas en le couvrant de son corps.

Il s'aperçut que les tirs n'étaient pas dirigés contre eux, et que c'était le moment ou jamais.

\- Maintenant papa !

Quelques instants plus tard, les portes à l'arrière comme à l'avant s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant entrer les forces de l'ordre, qui maîtrisèrent les sept hommes. C'était fini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc voilà la seconde (et dernière) partie. La prise d'otage étant terminée, ce n'est pas vraiment l'action qui sera au rendez-vous, donc j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop. Et je m'excuse d'avance, mais je ne sais même pas écrire une bonne scène de baiser..; Donc forcément, je ne suis (presque) pas allée plus loin. J'ai quand même peur de vous décevoir avec cette fin, alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques. Mais je me permet quand même de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :)

Jo et ses hommes furent dûment escortés dehors par une partie des hommes, tandis que l'autre partie s'occupait d'amener les otages vers les ambulances qui avaient été appelées.

Stiles sortit, Lucas pendu à sa main, Hannah suivant avec l'aide d'un officier. Si son premier réflexe fut de chercher Derek, il ne le fit sûrement pas connaître. Ça ne prouvait rien. Pas plus que la vague de déception qui l'envahit lorsqu'il ne le vit nul part. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester, après tout. Stiles ne risquait plus rien, la police se chargeait de tout. Mais aucune des excuses qu'il lui trouvait ne diminua le volume de la boule qui s'était logée au creux de son ventre.

Il fut tiré des ses pensées par le cri de Lucas qui lâcha sa main pour se précipiter dans les bras d'une femme en larmes qui était sans aucun doute sa mère.

-Stiles !

Il se retourna pour voir son père se diriger rapidement vers lui. Il marcha à sa rencontre et se précipita dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il était petit et que son père venait le réveiller d'un cauchemar. Il le sentit le serrer de toutes ses forces, et il se sentit enfin en sécurité, réconforté par l'étreinte familière.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il, avant même que son père n'ait le temps de lui demander.  
\- Je vais faire semblant de te croire. Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas d'aller voir un infirmier. Tu saignes encore. Et tu boites.

Il n'eut pas le courage de protester. L'adrénaline retombait et il commençait à se sentir fatigué. Sans parler de sa lèvre et de son estomac. Il voulut demander où était Derek, mais ferma sa bouche avant de finir sa phrase. Son père sembla néanmoins comprendre ce qu'il voulait au sourire moqueur qu'il affichait, mais il se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Vas te faire soigner. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Stiles repéra Hannah à l'arrière d'une ambulance et alla s'asseoir dans l'ambulance en face de la sienne. Il refusa que l'infirmier s'occupe de lui avant elle, même si elle n'avait pas grand chose, et ferma les yeux , sa tête entre les mains, se concentrant pour éviter une crise d'angoisse. Il avait eu une belle peur, inutile de nier ça. Encore une fois.

\- J'ai moins peur de me balader avec des loups-garous, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire sur moi ?  
\- Que tu as le cerveau dérangé sans aucun doute.

Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse, personne ne pu lui reprocher d'avoir sursauté. Derek était à genoux devant lui, un sourire moqueur sur son idiote de face, mais aussi de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

\- Fuck Derek ! Tu ne penses pas que mon cœur a subit assez de pression aujourd'hui ?  
\- Ton cœur est en parfait état, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Je ne suis pas sur de ça.

Il regretta sa phrase à la seconde où elle fut sortie. Derek le regarda étrangement, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et enchaîna.

\- Enfin, à part ma joue. Et mon estomac. Et ma lèvre. Et je suis pratiquement convaincu que je vais avoir un mal de crâne. Et que je ne vais plus avoir de gorge si tu continues de me regarder comme ça.  
\- Comment ça, comme ça ?  
\- Comme si tu allais m'arracher la gorge. Avec tes dents bien évidemment.  
\- Ce n'est pas à la tienne que j'ai envie de faire ça, répondit Derek en touchant précautionneusement le bleu sur la joue.  
\- Tu réalises que te transformer au milieu de tout le monde n'était pas vraiment une excellente idée.  
\- Ils étaient en train de te frapper ! Protesta Derek.  
\- Ce n'était rien. J'ai connu pire.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Bordel, Stiles, ils allaient te tuer !  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu ne peux simplement pas faire des choses comme ça !  
\- Donc quoi ? Tu peux prendre des balles pour nous, mais je dois te regarder mourir et ne rien faire ?  
\- Exactement. Je ne vais pas te laisser te mettre en danger à cause de moi, ok ? Je ne peux pas.  
\- Parce que peut-être que je peux ? Tu peux me dire où est la différence ?  
\- Parce que je ne suis pas important ! Tu peux me remplacer, mais toi... Je ne peux pas... On ne peut pas faire sans toi, okay ?  
\- Faire quoi ? Riposta Derek  
\- Vivre !

A ce moment, tous deux savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière ces mots. Derek fixait Stiles comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, et Stiles... Et bien il regardait n'importe quoi sauf Derek, et se sentait complètement stupide.

Un infirmier choisit ce moment pour s'occuper de Stiles. Ce dernier tenta de protester, mais Derek ne lui laissa pas le choix et s'éloigna pour laisser l'homme faire son travail. Lorsque l'adolescent retira son tee-shirt pour se faire inspecter l'estomac, il dut détourner les yeux. Il ne savait pas quel sentiment était le plus fort, entre la rage contre ceux qui avaient osé poser la main sur un membre de sa meute, et son désir de prendre Stiles et de le mettre en sécurité, et surtout son désir de le sentir contre lui. De faire disparaître ses bleus avec ses mains et sa bouche. De le marquer, le revendiquer, pour que personne ne puisse ignorer le fait qu'il était sien, et que s'ils le touchaient, ils étaient morts.

\- Arrête de le fixer comme ça, mon petit. Tu vas finir par le brûler avec cette intensité.

Derek reconnu la voix de la vieille dame qui était avec Stiles à l'intérieur. Elle le regardait avec un gentil sourire. Sourire qui était également amusé.

\- Je suppose que tu es Derek. Et bien Stiles avait raison, tu es vraiment charmant.

Elle laissa échapper un rire devant la tête du loup.

\- Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?  
\- La façon dont tu le regardais.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Je pense que tu le sais.

Derek ne répondit rien, et reporta son regard sur Stiles. Il savait comment il le regardait. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment le cacher. Sauf au principal intéressé.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il a grandi, reprit Hannah. Je le voyais toujours comme ce petit bout qui posait sans cesse des questions, et cherchait des lutins dans les buissons. Même après sa mère, même quand il essayait d'être un adulte à la maison, il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas être un enfant. Et maintenant... Il est devenu un jeune homme comme on n'en voit pas souvent. La personne qui lui mettra la main dessus sera assurément chanceuse.  
\- Vous êtes aussi subtile que lui, répondit Derek.  
\- Et toi encore plus idiot que lui, rétorqua-t-elle. Il a encore l'excuse d'être sincèrement persuadé que tu ne te soucies pas de lui – ce qui, de toute évidence, ne peut être plus faux – mais toi... Tu as la chance d'avoir la personne que tu aimes, qui t'aime aussi, mais en plus, tu le sais, et tu ne fais rien.

Derek essaya de protester, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

\- Peu importe les excuses que tu trouveras, qu'il est trop jeune, qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, que tu as fais cette erreur une fois et que ça suffit, que c'est dangereux, ou je ne sais quoi encore. La vie est bien assez compliquée pour le temps qu'elle dure, inutile de la compliquer encore plus de manière inutile.  
\- Ce n'est pas le principe ? Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Le principe de la vie est de la vivre. Et toi, tu ne fais que survivre si tu te refuse la seule chose qui compte. Tu peux avoir des raisons plus que valables qui t'ont mené à « vivre » de cette manière, mais tu ne peux pas continuer éternellement comme ça.  
\- J'ai réussi jusque là.  
\- Et tu es fier de toi peut-être ? Tu penses que tu pourras continuer si tu le vois partir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Si tu le vois partir loin de toi parce que tu l'as repoussé, pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas ? Tout en sachant qu'il ne sera pas forcément plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait été avec toi ?

Non. Parce que malgré ce qu'il (et Hannah) disait, il avait cessé de seulement survivre depuis un certain temps. Grâce à sa meute. Grâce à Stiles. Et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir supporter perdre un autre personne à qui il tenait. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pouvoir ne serai-ce que survivre si Stiles partait. Et ça ne tenait qu'à lui-même de pouvoir continuer de vivre.

\- Tu ne penses pas que vous avez été seuls et perdus assez longtemps ? Reprit Hannah doucement.  
\- Je suis trop cassé. Je ne peux pas lui imposer...  
\- Ce n'est pas une question d'imposer ses blessures, c'est une question d'accepter la guérison qu'on t'offre. Il est assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il ne peut pas changer ce qui a été fait. Il a accepté d'apprendre à te connaître, il t'a accepté tel que tu es. Il ne peut pas faire mieux. Il est tellement facile à aimer qu'il pourrait partir avec n'importe qui. Et pourtant, il va rester à t'attendre encore et encore. Ne lui inflige pas ça. Ne vous inflige pas ça.

Sur ces mots, elle lui tapota le bras, et le renvoya vers Stiles. Ce dernier s'était rhabillé et parlait avec son père.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ?  
\- Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai rien. Et toi, tais-toi, rajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Derek qui allait le contredire.  
\- Tu me dirais la même chose si tu étais en train de te vider de ton sang, soupira ce dernier.  
\- Dans ce cas là, je t'autorise à m'y emmener.  
\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation ?  
\- Sachant qu'il a ton père de son côté, intervient le Shérif.  
\- Dire qu'il avait peur que tu lui tires dessus quand tu apprendrais tout, marmonna Stiles, ce qui fit rire les deux autres hommes.  
\- Stiles ! Cria une petite voix.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Lucas et sa mère arriver vers eux. Cette dernière serra tout de suite Stiles dans ses bras.

\- Merci, merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, alors... merci.  
\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Stiles, gêné. Il a géré la situation comme un pro.

Lucas sourit d'une oreille à l'autre à cette réponse, et reporta son attention sur Derek.

\- Il faut que tu restes avec Stiles, comme ça tu ne seras plus triste, parce que Stiles est trop cool, et que lui il sera content aussi, déclara-t-il très sérieusement.  
\- Oh mon Dieu, gémit Stiles en se cachant la tête derrière ses mains.  
\- Quoi ? Tu as bien dis que...  
\- Oui, oui, j'ai dis, j'ai dis, et je n'aurai pas dû.

A ce moment, Stiles hésitait entre :

1 ) Mourir de honte. Littéralement.  
2 ) Partir en courant (ce qui n'était d'aucune utilité vu que Derek pouvait le rattraper en deux secondes)  
3 ) Changer de nom, de visage, et partir à l'autre bout de la Terre.

Il considérait sérieusement l'option 3, quand :

\- Je ne compte pas partir loin de lui.

Dire que Stiles était surpris était un euphémisme. Il regarda Derek avec... Pour être honnête il ne savait pas vraiment avec quelle tête. Il y avait trop de pensées qui se bousculait dans sa tête d'un seul coup. Encore plus que d'habitude, il voulait dire. Il essaya d'étouffer la bouffée d'espoir qui s'était emparée de lui, mais le regard de Derek l'en empêcha. Il y avait quelque chose, ils ne pouvaient pas le nier. Hell, tout le monde pouvait le dire. Même son père. Même un gamin de 6 ans pouvait le dire.  
Le Shérif et la mère de Lucas interrompirent leur échange silencieux.

\- Merci encore. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit un jour, n'hésite pas.

Lucas serra son héros dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de repartir. Non sans avoir demandé à Derek de veiller sur lui. Inutile de dire qu'il fut plus que satisfait par la réponse. (Inutile de dire qu'il ne fut pas le seul).

\- Je peux rentrer ? Je crois qu'une douche ne me ferait pas de mal.  
\- Je suppose que tu peux. Il faut que je reste régler cette histoire pendant un moment encore. Il est tout à toi, Derek, rajouta-t-il avec un regard significatif.

Derek comprit le sens derrière ces mots, et sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules.

\- Et merci pour ton aide, continua son presque-futur-beau-père en lui serrant la main.  
\- A votre service.

Les deux Stilinski se serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras avant de s'éloigner, puis les deux garçons passèrent dire au revoir à Hannah avant de partir.

\- Vous voulez que l'on vous dépose chez vous ? Proposa Stiles.  
\- Oh, non, c'est gentil mon petit, mais ma fille arrive. Occupez vous donc de vous deux et revenez me voir un jour. Je vous ferai ma tarte.

Après avoir promis, Derek entraîna Stiles de peur qu'elle ne fasse une remarque et ils grimpèrent dans la Camaro (« Aucune chance que je conduise ton chariot ambulant. » « Hé ! N'insulte pas mon bébé ! »).  
Après quelques minutes de silence, Stiles lâcha :

\- Je me demandais... Tu le sais qu'on le sait n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Que vous savez à quoi ?  
\- Que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Avec Kate, et ta famille. Je comprend que tu puisses penser le contraire, mais penses-y. Si tu n'avais pas été avec elle, je ne pense pas qu'elle se serait dit « Oh, comme c'est dommage, mon super plan diabolique pour le séduire n'a pas réussi, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de les laisser vivre ! ».

Sa tentative pour imiter une voie féminine ne dût pas être très réussie vu le regard ennuyé que Derek lui lança.

\- Elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à trouver un autre moyen, l'ignora Stiles. Je suppose que t'utiliser était juste une manière de faire plus amusante pour elle, finit-il d'une voix dégoûtée.  
\- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette manière, répondit lentement Derek. Peut-être que tu as raison dans le fond...  
\- Tu es comme Scott. Un jour, vous vous rendrez compte que j'ai toujours raison.  
\- Vraiment ? De ce que j'ai pu entendre tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas le cas.

Leur arrivée dans l'allée des Stilinski permit à Stiles d'ignorer la remarque. Derek arracha les clés de la maison de la main de son propriétaire et le poussa à l'intérieur avant de vérifier que tout était bien fermé.

\- Whoo, doucement ! Il y a quelque chose dehors ou bien... ?

Ce qui lui attira qu'un regard agacé, et surtout coupable.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité.  
\- Bonne chance avec ça. La simple probabilité que je tombe dans les escaliers n'est pas négligeable.  
\- Ne me fais pas t'attacher dans un bunker.  
\- Tu aimerais trop. Mais pas besoin de toute façon. Je suis en sécurité avec toi.  
\- Tu n'es jamais en sécurité quand tu es avec un loup-garou.  
\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas en sécurité avec Erica, je veux dire, elle m'a quand même assommé avec une pièce de ma propre voiture au cas où tu ne t'en rappellerais plus. Et ne parlons même pas de Peter. A chaque fois il me sourit comme s'il allait me manger. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme - pas qu'il y ait un bon sens du terme avec lui, mais tu vois ce que je vois dire – mais plutôt du genre « tu-m'as-jetté une-bombe-inflammable-dessus-ta-mort-sera-longue-et-douloureuse ». Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je me sens en sécurité avec toi.  
\- Peter ne va pas te manger.  
\- C'est vraiment la seule chose que tu retiens ?

Ils étaient montés dans la chambre de Stiles pendant qu'ils (lire Stiles) parlaient. L'esprit ailleurs, ce dernier tâtait son coup à la joue lorsqu'il sentit d'autres doigts que les siens.

\- Je déteste quand tu te fais blesser.

Stiles stoppa la phrase qui allait sortir devant son regard.

\- Derek, je vais bien. Ces types ne m'ont presque rien fait.  
\- Je te jure que si ton père ne m'avait pas retenu...  
\- Tu sais que ça aurait été la chose la plus stupide à faire, le coupa Stiles.  
\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne peux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas.  
\- Tu penses vraiment que tu pourrais ? Après avoir entendu tout ce que j'ai dis ?

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, avant que Stiles ne sourisse, presque timidement.

\- Je crois qu'on ne peut plus ignorer l'énorme éléphant gay rose dans cette pièce.  
\- L'éléphant rose ? Je n'ai vu qu'un loup-garou.  
\- Oh, monsieur fait des blagues maintenant, répondit Stiles en le rapprochant de lui.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, hésitantes. Derek saisit précautionneusement le visage de Stiles dans ses mains, avant de l'embrasser. Il le sentit répondre immédiatement, et rapidement, il n'y eu plus aucune hésitation. Il n'y eu pas de feux d'artifices, ou 1000 questions et pensées. Il n'y avait pas de culpabilité, de peur, d'incompréhension ou autre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout était clair dans leurs têtes. Le monde tournait rond de nouveau.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Derek reposa son front sur celui de Stiles, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et s'accrochait à son tee-shirt.

\- Je ne vais nul part, tu sais, lui fit-il remarqué.  
\- Tu devrais. Parce que, si quand j'ouvrirai les yeux, tu es toujours là, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière pour toi. On ne pourra pas prétendre que ça ne s'est pas passé. Tu seras obligé de supporter un idiot hyperactif qui ouvre toujours la bouche quand il ne le faut pas et qui se débrouille toujours pour s'attirer des ennuis et qui ne t'apportera rien.  
\- Je supporte déjà un idiot hyperactif qui ouvre toujours la bouche quand il ne le faut pas et qui se débrouille toujours pour s'attirer des ennuis, souris Derek. Et il m'apportait déjà quelque chose. Plus que je ne l'imaginais. Alors maintenant... Je ne pense pas qu'on supporte son bonheur, mais plutôt qu'on l'embrasse.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de m'embrasser ?  
\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ?  
\- Un homme a ses priorités.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser, il souriait.

\- Ok, dit Stiles après quelques minutes. J'ai besoin d'une douche.  
\- Déjà ? Se moqua le plus vieux.  
\- Ne sois pas si imbu de toi même. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me toucher dans la douche alors que tu es juste à côté et que tu pourrais le faire toi même, maintenant.  
\- Fuck Stiles, tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça, gémit Derek en nichant sa tête dans le cou de l'autre.  
\- Pourquoi, c'est toi qui vas avoir besoin d'une douche sinon ? Le taquina Stiles.

Il n'obtint que pour toute réponse qu'un mordillement qui le fait frissonner.

\- Arrête ça, j'étais sérieux sur le fait de ne pas avoir à le faire sous la douche. Scott va encore me faire une réflexion après.  
\- Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait le savoir, répondit Derek sans cesser de mordiller et d'embrasser son cou.  
\- Parce que je dois le voir dans... Merde, dans 15 minutes.

Il le repoussa et farfouilla dans son armoire pour trouver des habits propres.

\- Tu comptes vraiment aller voir Scott ? Maintenant ? Demanda le brun, incrédule.  
\- Il va être en colère si je ne lui raconte pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- A la banque, ou maintenant ?  
\- Les deux. Je suis presque sûr que je sens déjà un minimum comme toi, et je ne veux pas lui mentir.  
\- Il va me faire une scène en me disant que je me sers de toi pour l'avoir définitivement dans ma meute.  
\- En fait, je pense qu'il va te faire une scène pour savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt.

Devant le regard surpris de l'Alpha, il rajouta :

\- Il sait déjà ce que je ressens par rapport à toi. C'est même lui qui m'en a parlé le premier. Et même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit Danny, c'est mon meilleur ami. Si je suis bien, alors il l'est aussi. Et avec tout ce qu'on s'attire comme ennuis, je suis sûr qu'il est soulagé que ce soit toi. Donc donne lui un peu de crédit. Tu sais qu'on est un bagage les deux. Sauf pour le sexe, parce que ce serait vraiment bizarre en plus de dégouttant.  
\- Va prendre ta douche au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

••••••••••••••••

15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient garés chez Scott.

\- Viens manger ce soir. Papa voudra sans doute te parler et avoir LA conversation et me donner envie de me faire avaler par le sol, mais il n'est pas de garde cette nuit, il te laissera dormir chez nous. Même s'il sait parfaitement que tu l'aurais fais dans tous les cas.  
\- Essaye de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis d'ici là.  
\- C'est bon, je serais avec Scott.  
\- Justement, remarqua Derek.

Stiles fit une moue, mais ne put qu'être d'accord. Il sortit de la voiture et entra dans la maison, comme si c'était la sienne. Ce qui était un peu le cas parfois.

\- Je suis dans ma chambre ! Cria Scott depuis l'étage.

Il était assis au pied de son lit, manette en main, l'air concentré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, avant de le regarder fixement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu vas bien ?

Avant que le principal concerné ne puisse répondre, il était debout et touchait prudemment la marque sur le visage.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu sens comme Derek ?  
\- Je vais bien, et tu as perdu, répondit Stiles en désignant l'écran. Passe moi une manette et je te raconte tout.

Il raconta donc son après-midi tout en tuant des zombies. Quand il eu finit, Scott resta quelques minutes silencieux.

\- Si on ne peut même plus se promener tranquillement, commenta-t-il enfin.  
\- Je te le dis, cette ville doit avoir un aimant à attirer les ennuis.  
\- Oui, cette chose s'appelle Stiles Stilinski.

Ledit Stiles qui lui tua son soldat pour lui apprendre.

••••••••••••••••

L'après-midi tirant à sa fin, Stiles appela son père qu'il vienne le chercher, et récupérer sa Jeep. Ils descendirent l'attendre, quand Scott lâcha soudain :

\- Quand même, je suis un peu déçu.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Que ton père apprécie déjà Derek. Ça aurait été bien plus drôle s'il avait sortit son pistolet en apprenant la nouvelle.  
\- Merci de ton soutien.  
\- Quand tu veux. Mais sérieusement, ajouta-t-il alors que la voiture du Shérif approchait, je suis content qu'il ait enfin vu ce qu'il risquait de louper.  
\- Je savais que tu étais mon meilleur ami pour une bonne raison.

Ils se firent un rapide câlin, avant que Stiles ne rejoigne son père.

\- Je suppose que tu l'as déjà dis à Scott.  
\- C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et je sais qu'au fond il aime bien Derek.  
\- Je parlais de ce qui s'est passé à la banque, mais peut-être que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

John ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête de son fils.

\- Je suppose que ça ne t'étonneras donc pas que je l'ai invité à manger ce soir alors, répondit Stiles.  
\- Je suppose que non. Je rêvais de montrer mon revolver à tes prétendants depuis des années.  
\- Mes prétendants, vraiment ? Commenta Stiles en roulant les yeux. Et de toute manière, tu nous as déjà donné ta « bénédiction », donc désolé, mais ton rêve ne va pas se réaliser.  
\- Et après tu dis que tu es le marrant de la famille.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la banque pour récupérer la Jeep, et une fois rentrés, préparèrent rapidement à manger avant de s'installer devant la télé. Lorsque Derek sonna, Stiles alla lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire, et il les rejoignit sur le canapé.  
Ils mangèrent devant un vieux film qui repassait, et encore une fois, furent surpris de voir à quel point c'était normal.  
Au moment d'aller se coucher, John les regarda et soupira.

\- Je suppose que ça ne serve à rien que je dise à Derek de prendre la couchette.  
\- Nope.  
\- Et que je n'ai pas besoin de vous refaire La Conversation qui nous gênera tous.  
\- On en serait tous soulagé.  
\- Bien. Bonne nuit alors.  
\- Bonne nuit, 'pa !  
\- Bonne nuit Shér... John, se rattrapa Derek devant son regard.

John hocha la tête avant de se retirer. Son fils laisser passer un soupir de soulagement.

\- Il nous fait plus confiance que tu ne le pensais, commenta Derek.  
\- J'en serai presque déçu. Je m'attendais à « vous savez que en dessous de 18 ans bla bla bla ».  
\- S'il n'y a que ça...  
\- N'y pense même pas, le menaça Stiles.  
\- Dieu merci, répondit Derek avant de l'embrasser. Visiblement Stiles n'attendait que ça, à en juger par la rapidité à laquelle il grimpa sur ses genoux.

Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de le faire rire si sa bouche n'était déjà pas bien occupée ailleurs. Il agrippa Stiles par la taille, le collant contre lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser, et se sentit plus qu'obligé de devoir découvrir la bouche de l'adolescent lorsque celui si l'entrouvrit. Il passa sa main sous son (ses) tee-shirts, tandis que Stiles s'accrochait à lui, une main à l'épaule, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas en profiter avant. Lui qui passait déjà une bonne partie de ses journées à l'imaginer l'embrasser, il ne pourrait certainement plus faire autre chose maintenant.  
Il laissa la bouche pourtant si tentante, et poursuivit son exploration derrière l'oreille, avant de descendre le long de la mâchoire pour arriver au cou, provoquant un gémissement de la part de Stiles.  
Ce dernier avait du mal à avoir une pensée cohérente, ce qui n'empêcha pas sa main de trouver le chemin sous le tee-shirt de Derek, et il ne fut bientôt plus le seul à laisser échapper quelques bruits. Il voulait vraiment que leurs mains (entre autres) descendent plus bas, mais la pensée de son père qui était à l'étage, et ne dormait sûrement pas encore, le fit reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ok, dit-il. La douche n'est toujours pas envisageable.  
\- Je n'aurai pas le choix si tu continues comme ça, entendit-il grogner.  
\- Il faut bien que tu me soutienne.

Avec un dernier baiser, Stiles descendit des genoux de son petit-ami, et ils montèrent se coucher. Il enfila rapidement un short et un tee-shirt, avant de rejoindre Derek dans son lit. Il sentit un bras s'enrouler autours de sa taille afin de le rapprocher de son propriétaire, contre lequel il se blottit.

\- Je devrais envoyer des fleurs à Jo. Le chef des braqueurs je veux dire. Pour le remercier. C'est un peu grâce à lui si on est là ce soir.  
\- Shut up, Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, ou pas trop déçu si ce n'est pas le cas. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.


End file.
